


A Familiar Voice

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: AU where Mikoto is in a coma?, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, based on a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a question no one had the answer to—when was Suoh Mikoto going to wake up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverCardinal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCardinal/gifts).



> So this came from a prompt on tumblr: Person A caring for a despondent Person B, who is recovering from a traumatic event. Despite the tenderness, love, and occasional joke A might crack, Person B remains unresponsive. Every night, Person A kisses B goodnight and breaks down just outside the bedroom door.
> 
> Thank you to [SilverCardinal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCardinal) for this super sad prompt! I hope you don't mind I gifted it to you!!
> 
> So this is an AU where Mikoto, instead of dying, is in a coma at the end of S1

It was a question no one had the answer to—when was Suoh Mikoto going to wake up? Doctors couldn’t quite put their finger on the problem. Suoh had been a King after all, so his body was naturally stronger and more durable than most. Kusanagi Izumo, Suoh’s best friend, didn’t have an answer, and Munakata Reisi couldn’t seem to explain either, even though he had been there and had been the one to put the Red King in this state.

It was anyone’s guess really. Munakata had watched his sword penetrate Suoh’s hard chest. He’d witnessed Suoh’s Sword dissipate into the air, tiny red particles swirling through the gray sky, like dusty snow. 

 Suoh _should_ have died, all things considered. Yet there he lay, caught somewhere between the living and the dead. Suoh slept in the hospital bed, the blanket tucked up to his chest, though his arms stayed relaxed by his side His amber eyes were closed, and occasionally the gentle flutter of his lashes made Munakata wonder if Suoh was dreaming. Did he still have those horrible nightmares? The Blue King hoped this long slumber was more peaceful for the man.

For the past few weeks, Munakata had taken it upon himself to care for Suoh. During visiting hours, the man was almost always by the despondent man’s side, unless Munakata had some prior engagement with Scepter 4 duties. He hadn’t spoken about it to anyone, but Awashima and Fushimi both recognized he was blaming himself. Munakata insisted both on going and going alone. 

“Sir, maybe myself or Fushimi could accompany you this afternoon,” Awashima suggested, but Munakata had promptly rejected her suggestion.

“Ah, I do appreciate the offer, however I need you both to keep an eye on things here.” 

Frowning, Awashima couldn’t bring herself to let it go. “But sir—”

Holding up his hand, Munakata stopped her from speaking. “As always, I am grateful for the support from both you and Fushimi-kun, however there are some things a man must do alone.”

“Tsk,” Fushimi scoffed. “I’m not sure who you think you’re fooling.” It was said under his breath, but Munakata had heard him, though he chose to pretend otherwise. 

So Munakata continued to watch over Suoh. For awhile he would bring flowers, in hopes that things would feel more lively in the room. Though he knew if Suoh woke up, he probably wouldn’t even notice the sentiment.

“Hm,” he hummed, adjusting the way the flowers sat in the vase after he had added more water to it. “You never were very romantic Suoh,” he sighed, preening at the flowers. His violet gaze flicked over to the Red King and he cleared his throat, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. “Not that I want you to be,” he muttered, as though Suoh had heard him and would wake up solely for the purpose of poking fun at the Blue King.

Sometimes Munakata read a book to him, though he knew Suoh probably would have found that annoying, even more so than the flowers. “You never did appreciate words,” Munakata sighed, shutting the book as he crossed his legs. Suoh had never been much of a talker anyway, but Munakata had never needed him to say much. “In my research, it seems coma patients react to voices they are familiar with and since you can’t tell me to shut up while you’re like this…” Munakata chuckled and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “It seems you’ll simply have to come to terms with listening to my voice until you decide to wake your lazy self up.” 

No one knew if and when the Red King was going to wake up. And no one really knew if he was even still the Red King. 

 “Mmm…I don’t think he is,” Kusanagi mused, one afternoon. Occasionally Munakata had to share the room with the members of HOMRA, usually Kusanagi and Anna

“His Sword did disappear,” Munakata replied softly.

“Yes…our marks glowed and seemingly disappeared,” Kusanagi explained. “We thought he was gone,” he admitted, staring at the un-moving man.

“It truly makes no logical sense,” Munakata sighed, not wanting to admit anything more out loud.

“Yeah, but Mikoto’s never made much sense,” Kusanagi chuckled sadly, watching as Anna squeezed at Suoh’s hand. He stayed completely still, no response.

There was a never a response, but Anna always tried, her small hands wrapping around Suoh’s forever calloused palms. “Mikoto, Reisi is taking good care of you, but you should wake up soon. He misses you…we all miss you.”

Both men stayed silent as Anna’s hand left Suoh’s palm. She turned towards Kusanagi, but paused to tug on Munakata’s sleeve. 

Kneeling down, Munakata smiled at the young girl. “I’m sure Suoh heard you, even if he doesn’t respond right away,” he said gently, hoping she wasn’t too upset by the lack of movement from the comatose male. 

“I’m sure he hears you too,” she said, a small smile appearing on her lips. 

“I’m sure he does,” Munakata replied back, nodding his head to her. Reaching forward, Anna placed a small hand on Munakata’s shoulder. 

“You did what he wanted you to do, Reisi. There’s no need to punish yourself,” she said softly, her small voice filling the silence in the room. 

Munakata wanted to answer, but as his purple hues met her gaze, he found he didn’t quite know what to say. Anna had always seemed wise beyond her years, and while Munakata was normally eloquent and charismatic, he couldn’t find the words to say to the young girl. He couldn’t act flippant with her in the same way he brushed Awashima and Fushimi off all the time. Instead, he swallowed and nodded, standing back up. 

“Alright, Anna,” Kusanagi said, taking her hand. “Let’s leave the Blue King alone for now, hm?” he nodded, leading Anna from the room, decidedly not speaking to Munakata as they left.

There were times when Munakata enjoyed being alone with Suoh. He’d sit in the chair next to his bed, pull it close, and take Suoh’s hand into his own. Sometimes he would brush his thumb over the back of Suoh’s hand, feeling his dry skin against his own smooth thumb. Other times Munakata would lace their fingers together and give his hand a small squeeze. It was just enough pressure for Munakata to remember how Suoh’s hands had always felt against his, their palms pulsating together as Suoh’s flame ignited against Munakata’s lips and flesh. And on days he felt particularly nostalgic, Munakata would raise Suoh’s hand to his soft lips and hold it there, taking in the scent of old, cheap cigarettes still barely noticeable on his skin.

“You’ve always been selfish,” Munakata hummed, leaning on to the bed as he gently caressed at Suoh’s un-moving knuckles. “But even this is a new low for you. Anna misses you, and your little gang of ruffians is quite lost without you,” he sighed softly. “What a damn fool you’ve been Suoh.” He placed Suoh’s hand back on the bed as he stood up and leaned over to press his lips against the man’s forehead. 

“Until tomorrow,” he muttered, taking his coat to step out of the small hospital room. 

Munakata prided himself on his ability to stay professional and controlled at all times, but as he stepped into the hall of the hospital, he couldn’t catch himself when he stumbled backwards and pressed against the door. For a moment, he felt deaf, watching nurses, patients and other visitors bustle about down the hall—the only sound he could hear was the muffled, steady beeping of Suoh’s heart monitor in the room behind him. 

He pressed his trembling palm to his face, pushing his metal frames up his forehead as Munakata covered his eyes, his back slipping down against the door. 

_‘I’m sorry, Suoh.’_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [SilverCardinal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCardinal) for this super sad prompt and I'm sorry for such a sad fic? Also sorry for taking forever to get this out!!!!
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where I take requests :)  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) on twitter if you wanna yell about K things with me.


End file.
